Clarisse's Mom
by Kuriboh Girl
Summary: I always wondered about Clarisse's family So I decided to write about it. Fem Harry. I hope you like this fanfic.
1. How they met

**Hi Kuriboh Girl here. This is the first time in about 2 years that I've written a story, so don't be to hard on me. I will try to update often, but I have terrible writers block after I write something, I won't quit this story. I am following the Percy Jackson timeline just to let you know.**

 **Info: Harry got a magical sex change(so she can still have kids and Harry was(is?) a transvestite) and became Rose La Rue(her mom's, dad's, dad's grandmother's maiden name) moved to Phoenix, AZ, finished her education and became an artist. Rose has a minor seer ability so she gets feelings about things sometimes. Before she left England, Rose paid back Gringotts for the damages she caused when she had to get the Hufflepuff cup and when took their dragon to escape, and withdrew all her money from the bank and opened an account in Sweden(dwarves run it and will make sure no one will take her money from her). Rose cut most of her ties to the magical world because she was sick of them and how they treated her. She gained custody of Teddy(his full name is Tedrick in this story and his birthday in this story is 11/27/87). She found out she had been drugged and tricked by Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and McGonagall. Rose was also born in 1970 to go with the story. Clarisse was born 05/17/91(she has the same birthday as Leven Rambin except they're a year apart) and she's a squib but she knows about magic. Fred is alive but he is paralyzed from the waist down, but he's still just as awesome as ever. Fred and George also moved to New York City to open another branch and they come to visit Rose and Teddy a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter. I'm not that awesome ):(**

* * *

 _ **{Move along, just an awesome line break here}**_

* * *

 **07/04/90**

 ** _Ares POV_**

When I saw her I knew she was different. I had just entered the bar when I saw her. She wasn't like the other women I was attracted to. She was small, about 5'1, had long black hair with red high lights in a mess bun, she was dressed in semi-baggy clothes with bits of clay and paint all over her. She was drinking a Pepsi and was reading a book, it was a Greek Mythology book, maybe that's what got my attention. Maybe it was because her aura felt so powerful. I went over to the booth were she was sitting and sat across from her. Her head was stuck in her book, so I coughed to get her attention. She then lifted her left hand and raised a finger. I started to get agitated. Then a minute passed, she used a napkin as a bookmark, closed the book, then looked at me. I almost gasped, her eyes were such a beautiful shade of green that I'd never seen before. Then she spoke "So sorry for that, I was reading a really good part and I could stop". Her voice was like a lovely song, that I never want to stop, it was better than the 9 muses. She had a light British accent. "I just finished an art piece I've been working on for weeks and I came here for a bit of a break. I don't really have any friends here in America, and my son is spending the rest of the week with his Grandmother. Sorry I'm talking to much, what's your name?". I was a bit stunned that she was so open to me, when we don't even know each other, I quickly regained my composure and responded to her. "My names Ares, beautiful. What's your name?" She blushed a bit when I called her beautiful. I grinned. "My name is Rose, Ares. Very nice to meet you, I'd offer you a drink but I'm only 20, would you like a sip of my soda?" she asked with a sultry smirk. I almost gaped, here I was trying to flirt with her and she's flirting with me. I leaned forward took the straw into my mouth and finished her drink. She blushed again. We spent about 3 hours talking about everything and nothing. Our families, our hobbies, our favorite football teams(I'm an Eagles fan, she's a Sea Hawks), her son **(its Teddy just incase you haven't figured it out)** , a few of my kids. When we finished talking it was almost 11 p.m. and we went to the motel across the street. When we woke up the next day. She was already making lunch. We ate, I told her I had to leave for work and she understood. And she gave me this knowing smile and gave me a ceramic bracelet. "So you don't forget me". I was shocked, I had nothing to give her to remember me. She told me that I already had. I had no idea what she was talking about, I could tell she did too. The next time I saw Rose was 9 months later.

* * *

 _ **{Everybody stops and stares at me. Cause I'm sexy and I know it}**_

* * *

 **05/14/91**

 **Rose's POV**

After 20 hours of labor she's finally here. 7 pounds and 8 ounces of beauty. My little Clarisse Lillian La Rue is an angel. When she was born about 3 hours ago, she didn't cry like a normal baby. No, she let out a war cry, announcing to the world she was finally here and here to stay. Everyone had already came to see her. Teddy's so happy that his baby sister's finally here. He was the first to hold her and she wormed her way into to his heart. Everyone is happy she finally decided to come into the world because she was a week overdue. I had everyone head home a while ago. Fred and George took Teddy home and they would come pick me and Claire **(her nickname but Clarisse only lets family call her that)** up tomorrow. I can tell she's a squib but I don't care, if anything I'm a bit glad. The Magical World can be an amazing place but also dangerous, but I won't hide the truth from her. She'll know her heritage, I will never hide anything from her, I don't think I could. I heard a knock on the door, "come in". When it opened I smiled. It was Ares and he had a giant boar plushy in his arms. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother". He fidgeted a bit **(I know Ares is a tough guy, but he doesn't have a lot of daughters, so I picture him as a bit lost because he doesn't really understand little girls. Also I don't know if this is true or not but my Ares has only had 4 other daughter's in the past, because they were born when girls didn't really have freedom. Not counting Clarisse and he never really got to meet them, so yeah he's a bit nervous to meet her for the first time)**. He put the plushy on the chair next to me. "This is for her, I ah probably should've gotten something else". I shook my head and motioned for him to sit on the seat next to him. He sat down nervously, I could tell he was lost for words. "You can hold her if you want" I said. He looked a bit shocked, so I gently put her into his arms. He was awed. "Her name is Clarisse Lillian La Rue, her nickname is Claire." He looked at me for a moment, Claire then woke up and griped his pointer finger. "Claire... little Clarisse. She's perfect" he whispered. "I wish that you could stay, but I know that you have no choice but to go". Ares looked up at me so fast that a mortal would've snapped his neck. "How do you know"? I smiled a sad and knowing smile. "I have these feelings sometimes and I know Claire and I won't be able to see you for a while". He looked at me in shock and confusion, but shook his head, banishing the thoughts of confusion from his mind. "I was telling you truth when we met, just not all of it. My name is Ares, but I'm also the Greek God of War. When Claire is older monsters will try to kill her so you must send her to a place called Camp Half-Blood in New York, so she can train to defend herself". I stared at Ares in shock for a few minutes, before I started to laugh. "Camp Half-Blood? Really? I know your telling the truth but seriously why did they call the camp that"? Ares looked at me for a second then he started to chuckle to, "I don't know either" and Claire started to make little coo noises. It took us a few minutes to stop laughing. With all the excitement Claire fell asleep. Ares looked down at her then back at me. "Their are laws, that forbid direct contact to our, the Gods children I mean. I'll try my best to keep in contact. But I just want to let you know". Outside lightning struck, Ares sighed sadly and handed Claire to me, then stood up. "Unfortunately I'm out of time, Zeus is making me leave". He sighed and had a pained look in his eyes. "I understand, I'll tell Claire the truth about you. Be safe". He bent down and gave Claire and I a kiss each. Then he walked out the door and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

 _ **{I know I'm interesting but come on, I'm just a line break}**_

* * *

 **So what do you think. Is it good. Please review. If you have flames just don't swear or threaten me. Also if you like my story go to my profile to vote on my pole so I can have some ideas for my next chapters.**


	2. The Last Day Together

**Hi everyone I'm back. Thanks for the reviews everybody, I worked extra hard on this chapter, hope you like it. Here we go with Chapter 2. This chapter is when Clarisse is ten years old and is heading to Camp Half-Blood for the first time.**

 **Oh before I forget to mention. Teddy has blue spikey hair with purple stripes, he also has green eyes(remember he's a Metamorphmagus so he can change his appearance but this is what I like to call his default form). Claire looks like her Mom, but she doesn't have the Potter Hair and she keeps it short(Rose has to keep it long so it doesn't go crazy) to her shoulders.**

 **To Laura: Yes Clarisse is sort of a bully, but she's not that bad. My Clarisse has to act tough to fit in with her family in camp. But in Clash of the Titan's I thought she was so sweet because she was trying to help Chris. That loving caring side is what I want to show. That's why I call her Claire, because to some people she is probably OCC. And Rose didn't raise her to be a bully, you're right. Rose raised Claire to be a good person, but she knows that her daughter has to act mean at Camp so she can fit in with her family, that doesn't mean she approves, but she understands as long as Claire stays true to her self.**

 **To TheBlackSeaReaper, darkworkangel and Centh97: I did as you asked thanks for the advice. What do you think?**

 **To xxXScarletHeartXxx: You question is not offensive at all. I'm glad that you asked. I actually think of the Gods are bisexual, and that they don't really care about their bed partner that much.**

 **To Andromeda: Teddy will not go to Hogwarts, and will not be taught by Harry. In my story Teddy started his magical education at 11(incase no one knows Teddy is 13 right now). One of the reasons I have Fred and George in my story(besides that they are amazing) is that I think/know that they are way smarter than they appear to be. So I decided to make them Teddy's tutor and because if he is tutored in magic, he won't have to quit his muggle education and I also think he wouldn't think its 'cool' to be taught magic by his mom. Also when Claire is 11 I decided to have them tutor her in Herbology and Potions(not only because you don't need much magic to do these things(remember squibs do have magic, just not enough to use like a witch or wizard does) but because she's a demigod, and this knowledge probably help her survive in the real world) when she comes home from Camp after the holidays).**

 **And to answer your other question I don't really know. I don't think Ares will actually care. Because Harry got a magical sex change, which changed Harry's Y chromosome into an X chromosome, and giving her a womb(I actually read a Harry Potter fanfic were Harry became a girl a few years ago, Sirius is in it and he has a hard time talking. If anyone finds it I will be really grateful and will add an OC in your honor). Rose goes through all the things you and I go through, so it doesn't really matter. And I also think the Gods are above gender.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything awesome like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson ):(**

* * *

 _ **{I'm to sexy for this story, to sexy for this story, so sexy you should read more of it}**_

* * *

 **07/31/01**

 **Rose's POV**

The past 10 years have been bliss. Watching Claire and Teddy grow up has been hard, it feels like yesterday they were little kids. Now they're almost all grown up. As I woke up, I woke slowly. Sun shining, birds signing, food burning... **FOOD BURNING**!

I woke up immediately ran to the kitchen. I that the stove was on fire, with Teddy and Claire tugging back and forth on a fire extinguisher yelling at each other. " **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON** " I scream, then I cast a silent and wand less aquamentai to put out the fire. They froze and the fire extinguisher fell out of their hands. When they unfroze a few seconds later, looked at me, themselves and then they blinked twice.

" **IT'S ALL HIS/HER FAULT** " then Teddy and Claire both started talking quickly at once. Blaming the other for what had happened. Rose let out a loud whistle to stop them from talking. Rose took a deep breath. "Tedrick, Clarisse please tell me what happened. I'm not angry, I just want to know what happened. Tedrick answer me please". I ask Teddy because I know it was probably his idea. Teddy usually starts these things with good intentions, but these things usually end badly and Claire usually helps him out.

"Well Mom, we wanted to make you breakfast, because its your birthday", said Teddy as his hair turned a dark shade of pink in embarrassment. "But we overheated the oven and added to much pancake mix and well we blamed each other, and well you know what happened next. I'm really sorry". Claire was blushing a bright shade of red nodding along with what Teddy was saying. "Yeah, sorry Mom. Teddy and I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday".

I just stared at them for a minute. They were both covered in pancake mix and raw egg, with some of the foam from the fire extinguisher. And I started laughing. I couldn't help it. "You 2 are so sweet. But you look ridiculous" I said through my laughter. They both look at each other, then smirk. Oh that mischievous smirk. I started to slowly backup in fear. Then they got some of the goop off of themselves and threw it at me. I tried to dodge, but I was to slow. *Splat, Splat*. Both goops hit me right in the face.

Teddy and Claire both started laughing. I smirked. 10 minutes later, we had finished our food fight and declared a draw then cleaned up the mess, then I started making lunch(it was noon when everything was cleaned up). I decided to make grilled cheese for lunch. _Then the dark goblin came in to the house and stole the green rubber ducky, calling it Darla the whole way home. Then Darla bit the dark goblin because Darla was not a girl ducky, but a boy ducky! Then a giant mouse ate the dark goblin, and took Darla home so the giant mouse could take a bath. **(Gotcha! I will be adding these little odd short stories every now and then, just for fun. Now on with the show).**_

* * *

 _ **{I'm so fancy, you already know. You should read more of the story, oh oh}**_

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

After the breakfast disaster, the rest of the day was amazing. We went to the Zoo, and went to visit Fred in George in New York City. Then we went to Disney World in Florida(I know what you thinking, she probably did this just for you and Teddy. But Mom never got to do this stuff when she was a kid so she actually loves doing this stuff as much as me and Teddy). I'm getting worried though. The monsters are coming around more often. Sometimes I wish I never knew I was a demigod daughter of Ares. But, Mom says that she knew nothing about her family when she was a kid and that she never wants us to not know anything. She even told us that she used to be a boy(weird, but I can't really judge her, I mean I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for her). Mom says I have to go to Camp Half-Blood soon. I'm a bit nervous to meet all of my brothers and cousins. Mom says that I only have to go for holidays, so that I can spend the rest of the year here. But I'm also really excreted, I get to learn how to fight(Mom says that's because of Dad. She doesn't mind my violent side, just as long as I'm not a bully and that I stay true to myself). My dad sometimes visits me in dreams. He says that I'm one of his few daughters and I'm the only one who will be able to be myself. He says he knows that I'll do great, but he'll have to be harder on me than the rest of my brothers, because he doesn't want to show any special treatment. Mom is going to bring me to the Camp tomorrow so I can start my training. I can't wait!

* * *

 _ **{Read more, read more, come on and read some more}**_

* * *

 **Teddy's POV**

Today was a great day. I'm sad that it didn't turn out as exactly as I planned (I can't believe it caught on fire! I followed the directions on the box exactly. I wish I was as good a cook as Mom) but it was still awesome. I think Mom did all these things not because she wanted to(that was a part of the reason), but she wanted us to have a great last day together before Claire goes to Camp Half-Blood. I'm going to miss my little sister. But Mom says she'll only go during vacation, she'll be here during the school year(Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Years Eve, New Years day, Easter. You know the major holidays and she won't be gone for Halloween either). I'm sad that she has to go but, I don't want the monsters to hurt her so she needs to go. Mom told us that demigods have away to keep contact with people so I still get to talk to her. I'm a bit scared for her to go. But I also know that she'll be safe, and that makes me feel better... I wonder if Claire will teach me to fight.

* * *

 ** _{I'm awesome line, an awesome break, I'm an awesome line break}_**

* * *

 **So everyone... whatcha think of this chapter. Please Review. You reviewers are my inspiration. If it wasn't for you it probably would've taken longer for me to update. So everyone please tell me what you think. (;)**


	3. Welcome Home Claire!

**Hey everyone. Here I am with the next chapter. Because of the reviews, I get better at writing every chapter. I want your opinions people. Your comments, critiques, feelings about the story, what you want to see in the story. All this stuff helps me with my writing. So people for the love of fanfiction, please review.**

 **This part of the story is during 'The Titans Curse'. Around the time Clarisse was in the Labyrinth. I'm so happy I can finally do this scene I've been wanting to do it forever. I'm nervous I'll screw it up, please everyone tell me your honest opinion about this chapter.**

 **Also I'll tell you the ages. This is not just for you, but for me to. Claire is 16, Teddy is 19, Rose is 37, Chris's birthday is 03/31/90 and he is 18.**

 **To jedielfsorcerer: I think your idea is a good one I admit. But I just don't see Ares as a commitment kind of guy. In Percy Jackson Are's is sort of a tough guy player. I feel like he does care about his former lovers and his demigod children. But he is the God of War, I think the only reason he really has kids is because its instinct. I hope you understand.**

 **To Ivansama: I read your review and I tried to make this story easier for you to read. I hope this story is better.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh come on, do I really have to say it.**

* * *

 _ **{Hey you reader, you should read, read the story, right now}**_

* * *

 **08/21/07**

 **Claire's POV**

Finally, I lost that hellhound pack. I stop and rest in a side corridor. I make sure Chris is right in front of me so I don't lose him. "The son of Poseidon is cruel, the Earth sustains him". Chris has been repeating that non-stop sense I found him. Percy isn't evil, and their are no other sons of Poseidon that I know of. I don't know, I wish I knew what he was talking about. "I think we're safe for now so we can rest". Chris of course didn't respond.

I hate this place. I don't know how long I've been in this never ending maze. To me its been 2 weeks. But its probably been a month or so. Time is so confusing here. I just want to leave this place. I don't want to die here, like so many before me have. I don't want to end up like Chris either. I found him awhile back wondering the maze. He almost was eaten by a chimera. But I don't think that's the entire reason he's gone crazy. I love him, we had started dating before he left to join Kronos. I shake my head. I can't think about that now. I have to get both of us out of here.

"This way, come this way Claire". I hear a faint voice. I jump up suddenly alert. "Who's there? Show yourself you asshole. Face me like a man". I turn around in a full circle but I can't see anyone. "Come on Claire, it hasn't been that long has it"? That voice sounds so familiar, it sounds like Mom! It can't be, I'm going crazy. "Claire, your not going crazy. It's me Mom". Then suddenly a ghostly figure appeared. It was Mom.

 _Emily was the poor bakers beautiful daughter. But her favorite food wasn't a bakery sweet. Her favorite sweet was carrots. Emily loved carrots so much she ate them everyday. For breakfast, for lunch, for dinner and even for dessert. She also only drank carrot juice. Her father was a kind and wise man who although may have been poor, made good sweets and loved his daughter very much._

 _One day during dinner, which for him was a ham sandwich on his bread and his daughter was eating carrots. "Honey if you could help me out in the store. I'd be really grateful. Carrots are expensive and I need help, so I can keep buying them for you Emily". Emily froze. "Father why would I ever help you in your dirty kitchen". Her father sighed. Knowing that she would never agree to help him._

 _Near by a fairy heard their conversation. "How can that rude little girl refuse to help her kind gentle father? I shall teach her a lesson about karma". So she went to the girls room in the middle of the night. And she noticed all of the carrots. "If you like carrots, so much. How would you feel if you looked like one". The next morning the girl screamed. She was orange! Her father ran into the room. "Father look at what happened to me. I'm, I'm ORANGE!" Her father couldn't hold it in anymore he laughed. The girl gaped at her father, shocked speechless for she had never heard her laugh and he was laughing at her. So spoiled Emily learned a lesson. Karma is a bitch, so don't do anything to tick her off._ _ **(So what do you think about my short story?**_ _ **)**_

"Mom", I can't believe it, its really her. I run up to her so I can hug her. And I ran right through her. Then I start to cry, I finally have lost my mind. "Claire, honey. I am real. I'm using astral projection to communicate with you. I'm going to lead you to the nearest exit, follow me". And with that, she started to float slowly down the corridor. "Mom, wait up". I grabbed Chris and chased after her. Chris is pasted out so I have to drag him. "Thank the Gods", I see a light, a way out!

The light is almost blinding. I have to lay Chris on the ground and cover my eyes with my hand so I'm not blinded. It takes me a few minutes to adjust to the light. I know where we are! It's the Pueblo Grande Ruin's. Its almost a mile away from my house! I'm almost home! I wake Chris up and we start walking.

* * *

 ** _{Just keep reading bub}_**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I'm worried. Claire hasn't been home in ages. I'm so scared that she's been hurt. I know she hasn't died, I know it in my heart. Last time I heard from her was when she had gotten a big secret mission. I hope I see her soon. I've locked myself in my art studio, trying to work on some pieces I need to finish for an art gallery next month. God maybe I should've been a doctor... nah. I would've hated it.

God I wish Teddy was here. But he's starting his Sophomore year at Brown and I'm so proud of him and I don't want Teddy to miss any school. He also works part time at Fred and George's shop. Teddy is such a good brother(all though when he was 15 he was having a tough time, but he got over it quickly), he also has a girlfriend named Maya(she's a Cherokee Medicine Women, Maya is 21) and she and Claire are good friends. So while Teddy is at school Maya is helping to look for her.

*Knock, Door Bell, Knock, Knock, Slam, Door Bell, Knock*. Now that means either one of two things. Either that damn coyote is back **(Hey. Don't judge me. If I want an intelligent coyote, I will have an intelligent coyote)** or Claire is back! I do a quick cleaning spell and summon a steak and my bat. I know I shouldn't keep feeding it, I can't help it. And then I run to the door hoping and praying that its Claire. I open the door and drop my bat and the steak.

"Mom, you know you can't keep feeding Roger. He'll keep coming back. Just use the bat, no meat". Claire looked like shit, and she had a boy with her in worse shape. I rushed over to give her a hug. "I know, but at least I didn't name him. Lets stop talking about him for now. Both of you come inside". I help them inside and put them onto the couch. "Stay here on the couch. I'll go get some potions".

I went into the basement and moved the washing machine, enter the pin code, and do a retinal scan, so I could open the door to the potion cabinet(I'm not going to put my potions just anywhere now am I). I got 2 healing potions, 4 calming draughts(that boy Claire brought looks like he could use the extra one) and 3 dreamless sleep potions.

Then I apparate upstairs so I can quickly get up there(I hate apparating into the basement, every time I do it I splinch myself. I don't know why). I quickly administer the potions to them. I give the boy the dreamless sleep, he looks like he needs it.

When he fell asleep, I noticed Claire relax a bit. "So... is mister handsome your boyfriend". Claire choked on the glass of Sprite she had gotten from the kitchen, to wash out the terrible taste of the potions from her mouth(but believe me these potions taste amazing compared to Snapes. He really did make them bad on purpose, I knew it all along). "Mom! I can't believe you! No he is so not my boyfriend... well not anymore". I was shocked, I never knew she had a boyfriend. Well I guess we all have secrets. I won't mention it... for now anyway.

"I'm gonna order a pizza, you want me to order some breadsticks"? I can tell she's grateful for the change in subject. "Sure, thanks. And don't forget the blue cheese". "I will never understand why you eat that stuff, especially why you only eat that crap with breadsticks". This an age old argument in the La Rue household, and for some reason will only eat pizza with pickle juice. I just don't understand my kids sometimes. "Because its amazing". I just laugh as I walk to the kitchen to use the phone to order the pizza. After the food gets here. We'll go to bed and we'll deal with everything that has happened tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _{Write Reviews, I command thee}_**

* * *

 **Well thanks for reading. I have been working really hard on this chapter all day. I hope everyone likes it. And please everyone review. I need constructive criticism to write more chapters. Anyway I looked hard and my Mom has threatened to turn off the computer if I'm not done by, 2 minutes ago... I can see her glaring at me. Well I got to go. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. What happens next?

**Hello my loyal fans, and my new fans. I love the reviews I have gotten. Please keep them coming. They're my inspiration. Anyway, I have to ask you all a favor. Please Review, all you readers, please do so, reviews help me write my story.** **Oh and before I forget to mention. Please vote on the poll on my profile so I can bring some characters from the Harry Potter world into the story.**

 **And this Chapter is the day after last chapter. Just thought you should know. And has anyone noticed that every chapter is a bit longer than the one before. Its just a fun fact. Oh and some of the things I have in the story didn't exist in 2007 but lets just pretend it does.**

 **To xxXScarletHeartXxx: Your questions do not annoy me at all. If anything, your questions give me ideas for my story. So please don't be afraid to ask questions. I'm always happy to answer them.**

 **Also to answer you question. Yes Rose is the Master of Death. And she does age. But when she's near death, she sort of regenerates to back to her 17 year old self(that was the first time she died)I sort of got this idea from 'Doctor Who'. And I will give her a lover from the Percy Jackson world. And maybe a former love interest from the Harry Potter world.**

 **Disclaimer: I hate that I have to do this part every chapter. Well as you know, I don't own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. But I do own this story so that's something to be happy about (:(**

* * *

 _ **{You should read the story, read the story}**_

* * *

 **08/22/07**

 **Rose's POV**

When I woke up, I woke up at 5:30 a.m. because of a nightmare, all I remember about it is that their was an I-Pad with black wings **(The Riordan Wiki didn't say his sacred animal, but it did mention his I-Pad so that's why its in the story and Thanatos has black wings)**. And the I-Pad said to me, _'Beware Master, danger approaches. Be careful, for soon we shall meet face to face'_ **(In my story Thanatos and Rose have never met face to face, but they've met in dreams though)**. I don't know what it means, I'll put it in the back of my mind for now. I have more important things to worry about.

I got up from my bed and went to check on Claire and that boy(Chris I think his name is). I open the door and see Claire is on her bed and Chris is on the spare mattress(I feel like he could use a familiar face when he wakes up). They look fine, will probably be asleep for another hour or so. I'm not 100% sure though. I should start breakfast, I'm thinking of making French toast. I start whistling a tune from a song I downloaded from I-tones, 'Hologram' by Lydia Ainsworth **(this is one of my favorite songs. You should check it out)**.

"Your making French Toast, today. Its not Sunday"? I see Claire has gotten up. I would've jumped, but I'm used to her trying to surprise me(Teddy and Claire used play this came called 'Who can shock Mommy more'. Lets just say I usually won). "Well, I know its your favorite, so I'll break schedule this once". Claire rolls her eyes and smiles. Then she gets some of the French Toast I had already finished. And sat on the down at the island. Lathering her French Toast in powder sugar and dug in.

 _Marge the Troll then went into the bathroom and to take a bath. Marge was a smelly troll and she needed a bath to make her smell better. But a traveling wizard also wanted to take a bath, so he cast a spell on Marge the Troll to make her smell like rose's. The wizard then told her that she would never smell bad again, so she didn't need to take a bath._

 _But even though Marge the Troll smelled like roses she was still very dirty. But she didn't care, because she no longer was smelly. And because trolls only took baths when they smelled really bad, so she would never have to take a bath again. So Marge went home to her cave, happy as could be._

 _Everyday, Marge the Troll got dirtier and dirtier. But she didn't care because she still smelled like roses. But her friends did not like how she would not take a bath. Even though she always smelled like roses she was very dirty, so dirty that her friends couldn't be near her without wanting to puke. So they told her that unless she took a bath they wouldn't be her friend anymore._

 _Marge the Troll refused because she didn't want to take a bath. So all of her friends left her. For many years Marge the Troll stayed in her cave, because every time that she left her cave everyone one ran faraway. One night Marge the Troll left her cave, because no one was awake to see her. So she only left when clouds covered the moon, so that no one could see her. As the was gathering some berries for her meal. She saw the wondering wizard that she had met from many years ago._

 _"Wizard! You are the one that cursed me all those years ago. To smell rose's and you made me lose all of my friends". The wizard was shocked. Because it was so dark, he could not see Marge the Troll, so the wizard had no idea of who was accusing him of such a thing._

 _So the wizard cast a spell to move the clouds that were covering the moon, so he could see who was saying these things to him. As the moon started the shine its life, he saw Marge the troll. She was very dirty, so dirty that it made him feel it, but she smelled like rose's. He was shocked to see it was the troll he met at the bath many years ago!_

 _"It's you! Why do you still smell like rose's. The spell was suppose to wear off the next time you took a bath. Did my spell not work properly"? Marge the Troll was stunned. That's all she had to do was take a bath and she would have her live back to normal. Marge ignored the wizard and ran to the stream. Then she was clean and smelled like roses. And then Marge the Troll got all her friends back, and lived happily ever after._

 _Marge the Troll learned a valuable lesson. It ok to skip baths once in a while, but you have to bathe or people won't like you anymore... even if you do smell like rose's._ **(So what do you think. Interesting?)**

"Oh My God... I forgot how amazing your food is. Can I have some more please Mom". I rolled my eyes. Gods my children will never change. They always want more food. I just put some more onto her plate with more powdered sugar. She than digs in. I watch her for a moment.

It's funny after all the things she's been through, she can act so normal. She must get it from her father. I remember when I would go through that crap when I was her age, I was a total wreck. I was about to ask her what happened. When there was a loud terrified scream.

"Help! The son of Poseidon is cruel! Save me! The Earth sustains him! HELP ME, PLEASE!" we instantly ran to the source of the voice(Chris). When we opened the door we paused in shock. Claire's room was trashed. Everything was destroyed and ruined. And Chris curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. He was sobbing and mumbling. Claire ran up to him. "Mom help me with, Chris".

I cast a **_'_** ** _stupefy'_** on him when he started struggling. "MOM! I can't believe you stunned him". I rolled my eyes, he wasn't calming down so I had to stun him down before he hurt himself. "Claire, calm down. I just stunned him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Know help me carry him so the living room". As we left I cast a _**'maximus reparo'**_ on Claire's room(I would usually fix it by hand. But right now I'm so not in the mood).

I went downstairs to get some nutrient potions and dreamless sleep potion, for Chris. ***Knock, Door bell, Knock, Knock, Slam, Door Bell,** **Knock***. Great, just what I needed right now.I apparate quickly upstairs. Spell the potions into Chris's stomach. Then I went to the kitchen to get a steak for Roger. Then I open the front door and toss the steak to him."Here you go Roger. See you next week", what can I say, I'm attached, I admit it.

Then I go back to the kitchen to get a Pepsi then I go lay-down on the couch. "I'm getting way to old for this kind of crap" I mutter as I take a sip of soda. Claire stares at me for a bit. She's never seen me so tired before. "Mom are you ok?" She looks a me a bit worried. I sigh and take another sip of my soda. "I'm fine. Just feeling my age today. That's all".

She can tell I need a few minutes. So she went to the kitchen, to heat up some left over pizza for lunch. She coming back, so I adjust myself position on the couch so she can sit next to me. We sit there eating in silence for a few minutes. I glance at Chris, at Claire, then back at Chris. "You do know... that he's not as sane as he once was". Claire looks at me angrily. I can tell she wants to argue, deny that he's insane. But she knows that I'm right.

She starts to cry. I go and hug her. "Its, its just not fair. You know. Chris doesn't deserve this". Claire just keeps crying. I give her a kiss on her forehead. "Honey, you need to calm down. Theirs a way that we can help him". She looks at me with confusion and hope in her eyes, "How"?

I sigh with a sad smile. I tried my best to teach her, about Greek Mythology. But most of my lessons went through one ear and out the other. "Honey who's your camp director again"? "Uh, Mr. D. Mom, why are you asking me this"? I swear she is so thick sometimes... she must get it from her father. "Honey, if you don't recall. Mr. D is short for Dionysus. Who is not only the God of Wine, but he's also the God of Madness. He's the only one that will be able to help Chris".

She blinks in shock. I can't believe she forgot. Oh well, doesn't matter now. "How will we get there. Will you get a portkey, or apparate". "No we'll use the mirror frame and cross over to Teddy's apartment tomorrow". The mirror frame is an American magical method of transportation. But in Arizona it only works every second Thursday, they used to have it everyday but their were accidents and people wonder into the wrong mirror. So the government set certain days for certain states, less accidents.

"I'm gonna head to bed early. Going mirror frame always makes me tired. Let me know if Chris wakes up or you need anything". After I said that I went straight to bed. I have a bad feeling about the future. Crap, I forgot about my art show. Looks like I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight. No one better piss me off tomorrow. Or their will be hell to pay.

* * *

 ** _{Lets read the story, read the story, right now}_**

* * *

 **On Olympus**

 **Dionysus POV**

I shivered. "Oh, crap". Something bad is going to happen to me. Apollo looked at me funny. "What's wrong D"? I look at him and sigh. "I have a bad feeling I'm gonna have my ass kicked tomorrow". Apollo froze and his eyes got a green colored haze in them. That means he's looking in to the future. Then he bursts into hysterical laughter. Everyone looks at us. "Good news is. Your gonna be able to drink alcohol" I perk up at that. If I can drink, I can't wait. Apollo laughs harder. "Bad news is. You'll have a permanent limp, and not be able to sleep in the dark for years". Crap.

* * *

 _ **{Hallelujah, I'm finally done with this chapter}**_

* * *

 **So everyone what do you think. I worked extra hard on this one just for you. I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review.**


	5. Off to Camp Half-Blood

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy and my computer died. Don't worry, I finally raised enough money to buy a new one. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review. All reviews are good reviews. I need those reviews, I have no motivation to update if I don't have reviews.**

 **Oh and before I forget, thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. They were amazing. Keep reviewing. Pretty Please. (:)**

 **Also Fred and George are no longer Weasley's, when they came to America they changed their last names to Prewitt.**

 **To Lukas Le Stelle: Dude you are awesome. I hope the Gods didn't punish you to hard. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **To TamashinoSuzume: I suffer really bad writers block when I'm writing things, so sometimes I write little short stories to help me overcome my writers block, and because I thought that they were so interesting I thought that I would post them. I want my story to be unique and maybe make some of my readers laugh. I hope this helped you to understand.**

 **To fanfictionnatic: Thank you. It's one of my favorite. I don't know if anyone has noticed. But I edit song lyrics and movie quotes for my line breaks. See if you can figure out what they are. If you do I'll write a chapter in your honor(if you don't guess correctly I'll add an OC in your honor instead).**

 **To Dana: That's a very good question, thanks for asking. At first I just made it up because I wanted a new and better way of magical transportation. But your questions made me think, about the concept 'mirror frame' that is. So thanks, I owe you one.**

 **Oh and to answer your question, you can only go somewhere from a certain state if its the state you're ins day** **, if you go to another state you won't be able to mirror frame again until its that's states day to use mirror frame. So Rose, Claire and Chris can go to New York from Arizona, but they can't go back to Arizona immediately. They would have to wait until it was New York's mirror frame day. I hope this explanation helped you.**

 **To Akari-Chaan: Thanks for the advice. And I do the short stories because they make my story unique. Oh and before I forget to mention it. When I do this '(blah blah blah)' it's just some extra information in the story. Hope I helped.**

 **To 917brat: thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I really hate this part, I better get it over with. I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. You have no idea how much it hurt to type that disclaimer. Very much, very much so.**

* * *

 _ **{Read more, read more, come on and read more}**_

* * *

 **08/23/07**

 **Rose's POV**

Gods I got no sleep last night. Chris had four more panic attacks. And somehow he wandered in to my art studio and trashed it. I could easily fix it with my magic but still my studio is sacred. Even Claire and Teddy knew that if they trashed it(in a non artistic way of course. I have ruined it before only because an art project got out of hand. So if they ruined it because they got a little carried away with an art project, they wouldn't get into trouble. But this time it is not the case), that they were grounded for a week.

The only reason I haven't kicked his ass is because he's insane. And because Claire likes him so much. Gods I wish Pepper-Up potions weren't illegal in the US(apparently they can be highly addictive). I haven't gotten any sleep lately at all. I glance over at the clock. WHAT THE HELL! ITS 7:30 a.m., I HAVEN'T SLEPT SINCE I WOKE UP AT 6 a.m., YESTERDAY! I need my beauty sleep. I sigh. I better start breakfast. As I enter the kitchen, I find it ruined. The first person that annoys me is going to wish they were never born.

* * *

 ** _{Read, Read, read some more}_**

* * *

 **Camp Half-blood**

 **Dionysus POV**

I shivered hard, accidentally tossing my cards onto the ground(Chiron and I are playing Pinochle, I'm finally winning). Chiron looked at me funny. "Are you feeling alright Mr. D"? I shook my head. "I have a terrible feeling my ass is going to be kicked, later today". He stares at me, then he smirks. I can tell he wants to laugh. But he won't, but I know he's laughing on the inside. "Well unfortunately, I have more bad news. I win, you lose". He shows me his cards. I sigh, "Damn". Now I'm in a bad mood. "I need a drink", I summoned a coke... what I wouldn't do for a fucking white wine. My bad feeling and Apollo's prediction gone from my mind.

* * *

 ** _{Read-Some-More}_**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

"Claire, are you finally ready to go. Fred and George are waiting for us". I called them when I was making breakfast and they're waiting by the mirror for us. But Claire is taking her time, I know she's worried about Chris, but I gave him enough dreamless sleep to keep him out until tomorrow morning(after what he did to my art studio and to my kitchen. He got off lightly).

I can tell she's nervous. She's scared that Dionysus won't be able to cure Chris and Chris will stay crazy. I can tell by the way she's attached to Chris's side while he's tied up on his gurney, I conjured it so Claire and I wouldn't have to carry him.

"Honey, he'll be fine. Come on we have to go now. So we can be there for lunch". I tap my foot on the carpet, I'm always a bit anxious about mirror framing. I glance at 6 ft. tall mirror on the kitchen door.

 _Lemons are sweet, lemons are sour, lemons are delicious. Apples are mushy, apples gross, apples are evil. Lemons are way better than apples. I hate apples. They should die. Lemons are super amazing. **(My opinion on lemons and apples)**_

"Ok Mom, lets go". And with that we went through the mirror frame. How do I explain, its like swimming I guess, without needing to come up for air. There's a room of mirrors and you look for a familiar face and swim towards it. Claire and I swam forward a bit, dragging Chris along with us. Then we saw the familiar face of a one eared red head **(George, incase you either don't remember or read the book or watched the movie. He lost his ear in book/movie 7)**. I motioned to Claire and we started to swim towards him.

Now going through the mirror frame to your destination, that's harder to explain. Have you ever had a brain freeze. Its a bit like that but all over your body. And it also feels like your whole body fell asleep so all you feel is pins and needles. I hate it so much. But its way safer and more comfortable than the UK's magical transportation.

"Hey Rose, how are you this lovely day. Want some Nacho Cheese Doritos". I seem them in his hand. Just out of my reach, mocking me. George taunts me some more. Then I jump up and take them from his hands. Oh, My, God so delicious. I can't help but moan, I'm always so hungry after I 'mirror frame' and for some reason I crave these Doritos so much.

"If your quite finished, having a Doritos induced orgasm, that is." Then an evil hand comes and snatch's my Doritos away. "Fuck you Fred. Give those Doritos back to me. Or I swear to the Gods you will regret it". Gods, Fred will never change. We actually used to date, but Fred's gay(I was never his type. He likes blondes) and I'm a girl (a girl trapped in a guys body back then). But we are still really good friends.

I pout for a few minutes then get up. I look to the side and see Claire and George laughing. "Shut up already. Shouldn't we head to Camp Half-Blood already". That shut them up. I feel a bit bad to say that to Claire, oh well. I see Chris is still passed out on the gurney. "Can you get us the car, guys". And twenty minutes later we were off to Camp Half-Blood(its such a stupid name).

I know your wondering what had happened during those twenty minutes. Well, we had lunch, got caught up, Fred and George gave Claire and I some of their prank products. Then after making sure Chris was still knocked out and restrained, we left.

* * *

"Well, we're here". I stopped the car right in front of the gate. Then we got out of the car and cast a levitation spell on Chris's gurney so we wouldn't have to carry him. Then I shrunk my car, and put it in my never-ending bag **(like the one Hermione has in the Deathly Hallows)**. We drive for about an hour until we reach Half-Blood Hill. We don't talk, I can tell we are both to nervous to speak. Eventually we reach the bottom of the hill and start walking towards the gate.

"Mom are you sure that you can enter the camp?" Claire asks me, as we're walking up the hill. Gods I wish they would mow the stupid hill. The grass is as tall as me, and I keep slipping. Chris is floating above the grass following us, lucky bugger. I look at Claire, she doesn't look like she's struggling at all. I shake may head, so I can think about her question.

I'm actually not really not sure how to answer her question. I don't have any God blood, but I am a witch, so maybe I can get into the Camp with my magic. It might work, it might not. But I'm willing to try anything at least once. "No idea. Maybe because I have magic I'll be able to enter. No idea at all. Let's go". She looks at me like I'm crazy, I don't care. I shrug and we finally stop. We are finally at the top of the hill at the entrance. I look down at myself. I'm covered in sweat, grass and some mud. I cast a quick cleaning charm on myself and Claire, she's not as dirty but I might as well.

Claire goes through the entrance first, pulling Chris with her. When it was my turn, I felt the barrier. I could tell it didn't want to let me in. But no way in hell I would just leave my daughter and her insane (not that its his fault) boyfriend here and just go. So I give the barrier a little shock with my magic. Just to make it let me in, I could tell I scared it a bit, so I soothed it with my magic. I could tell it was semi sentient.

Then I crossed through. "So we head towards that big barn right"? Claire nodded, I could see her putting up her mask, so she can be Clarisse the tough girl, daughter of Ares again. I hate her mask, but I know she has no choice. You have to adapt to survive. I know that from experience.

* * *

 ** _{Well off to see the God of Madness. The God of Madness of Camp Half-Blood(such a dumb name). Da da da dum. 'Cus of the knowledge he has.}_**

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

Its so good to be home. I really missed it. I mean I love my other house in Arizona, its home too. But here at Camp, this is where I belong. Mom understands of course, she says that's really the only reason she lets me come here. So I can be with my other family members. Of course there are parts I hate about it. Like that I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. But I have to be strong or the monsters will rip me apart.

I look up at the sky and I can see its starting to gain some color. So probably the other campers will wake up in about 2 hours at 8:00. I missed them, but I need to see Mr. D about Chris first. I hope he'll help. And I hope he doesn't piss my mom off.

I remember when I was six, we were at the playground. When I was playing on the swings, this perverted Cyclops tried to lure me away to his van. Mom was helping Teddy build a sandcastle in the sandbox on the other side of the playground. When I kept saying no, he grabbed me and I screamed. Mom and Teddy ran over.

Mom knew immediately what had happened. She told Teddy to watch me and dragged the Cyclops into the nearby ally. I don't know exactly what had happened. But 5 minutes later the Cyclops came back without his left arm and apologized. When he glanced at my Mom he ran away quickly screaming.

I just hope no one at Camp pisses her off. I feel like Mr. D is going to have his ass kicked big time. Oh well. I just hope Mom doesn't hurt him to bad(Gods can hold really big grudges). I just hope Mr. D can(and if he can will) help Chris. I look at him on the gurney, he looks so peaceful(Mom drugged him a lot). I know he's done some bad stuff, but I love him. I know Mom understands.

* * *

I glance at her. She looks so tired, but her eyes shine with determination. I worry for her though, I know she's strong, but she grows a little weaker everyday. Uncle Fred told me about what happened to her when I was 8 years old.

When Mom was still Harry Potter, the Weasley's tried to make Harry **(In this part I'll refer to Rose to Harry because this happened before Rose got her sex change)** marry Ginny Weasley, so they could take his money, he refused and Dumbledore who was part of the plan to cast a spell on him that would slowly kill him if he didn't marry Ginny. He didn't, so when Harry went to America he got some help in New Orleans to slow down the curse. And the witch doctors gave him potions to help slow down the process.

Because of Mom's magical strength she's still the strongest magical ever, even though she loses some everyday, but she needs rest a lot. And I know she hasn't been resting lately. But I know she has a few years left, I know she won't die until she gets at least 4 grandchildren from both Teddy and me. She told both of us this.

I feel someone shaking me on my left shoulder, I look at Mom. "I know what you're thinking Claire. So stop it. I'm not dead yet. Lets focus on the task at hand, ok". I want to say something, but I can't. She has that look in her eyes that means no arguments. "So is this the Big House, Claire"? I blink in surprise then look straight. Yeah, there it is. Well here we go. And we go through the door

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffy. And the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to post another chapter soon.**


End file.
